


Behind Stone Walls

by StardustCrow



Series: Lillie's P4 AU Corner [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, and these won't necessarily be in any order, but uhh yeah I hope you enjoy whatever this is, fair warning they start off hating each other, just whenever I get ideas, so don't expect a linear coherent story here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustCrow/pseuds/StardustCrow
Summary: Tales of a young prince and his loyal retainer.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Lillie's P4 AU Corner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Souyo Discord gang for this idea (among many others). Royalty AUs... good... and I just love Prince Yosuke in any capacity. ~~looks at my Aladdin AU~~ If any of y'all from there are reading this- <3

Today was the day.

Prince Yosuke was to receive his personal guard today. He had been told it was a boy around his age, which had surprised him. A teenager protecting another? Either the staff was hoping for both of them to die (which wouldn’t surprise him) or this individual was very skilled. Yosuke wasn’t sure which he would prefer.

No use worrying about it now, he supposed. The decision had been made. He sighed as he dragged himself to get ready. They were expected to meet face to face, and he had to look presentable. ...He couldn’t help thinking to himself that what was “presentable” to him would likely be deemed “overdressed” by the common folk. The thought brought a brief smile to his face.

When a knock sounded at his door a short while later, he straightened where he sat by the window, sparing a quick glance at the mirror before getting to his feet.

“Who’s there?” He spoke, tone stern and unwavering.

“The head guard, Your Highness.” As expected. “I’ve brought him. Your assignment.”

“Come in.” The sooner they got this over with, the better.

There was a brief rattling of keys before the door opened to reveal Chief Dojima and who was presumably the new recruit by his side. The boy had silver hair and in fact looked around the prince’s age. It was clear he didn’t want to be here, however. Yosuke could practically feel the apathesim coming off him.

After a few moments, Dojima cleared his throat. “May I present-” He gestured to the young man beside him. “-Yu Narukami, your new guard.”

Yu bowed at the introduction, straightening once more before speaking. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

Despite his words, Yosuke knew there was no truth in them. There never was. No one _wanted_ to be here. No one _wanted_ to protect him, the heir of a bloodline the people were none too shy about disliking. He had grown numb to it by now. He was sick of hearing the words, if he was telling the truth, but it was customary.

Yosuke put on a smile, as was expected of him. “Glad to have your protection.”

Dojima waited a moment before speaking again. “I’ve already briefed him on his duties, so I’ll leave the rest to you.” He nodded to the prince before stepping back into the hallway and turning down the corridor.

Yosuke sighed silently. Now was the oh so fun awkward silence part where he was left alone with yet another pheasant who wanted to see him burn. Although… he couldn’t help entertaining the thought of perhaps befriending this one. They were around the same age, and growing up stuck in the castle hadn’t exactly allowed many opportunities for friendship. It couldn’t hurt to just try, right?

Yosuke cleared his throat to get Yu’s attention. “So.” He hesitated, trying to think of something normal to say. “Are you from the village or-?”

“Look.” Yu interrupted, his tone devoid of its earlier servitude. “I don’t want to be here. I didn’t choose this job.” His steely eyes meet the prince’s. “I’m only here because my parents don’t give a damn about how I feel.”

A heavy, tense silence settled between them, and the prince realized he had been wrong. Apparently it could hurt to try, and this only furthered his resolve to keep his distance. If Yu wanted nothing to do with him, fine. May as well give him what he wanted. Yosuke had been alone his whole life; it made no difference to him. Fighting to maintain his composure over the flash of emotion, he pinned Yu with a glare.

“Go to your post.” His voice was low and serious. The rest of the staff jokingly called it his ‘prince mode’ since it was the only time anyone was actually scared of him.

If Yu was, he didn’t show it. He only turned and stepped into the hallway, exactly as he was told. Yosuke followed close behind, closing the door and locking it again. He stomped toward the window on the opposite end of the room, throwing his circlet to the ground as he went. When he reached the opening in the stone wall, he slumped against the ledge and looked out at the surrounding town. At all the people who hated him, wanted him dead. He sighed.

If he was doomed to suffer alone, then so be it.


	2. For You

Yosuke knew full well that Yu didn't want to be here. He had made that perfectly clear when they first met. Even so, the silver haired teen had only been loyal to the prince. When Yosuke tripped on a loose tile, Yu would ask if he was alright before fixing it himself. When he got yelled at for messing up or getting in the way, Yu reassured him that it was just an accident, nothing to worry about. When assassins broke into the castle one night… he…

He could have died. Yu could have _died_ , but still he threw himself between that sword and the young royal.

Yosuke didn't understand why. If Yu hated being here so much, why not let Yosuke die? He wouldn't have any reason to stay here then. He could leave the castle and do… whatever it was he really wanted.

"Why did you do that?" Yosuke asked once the assassins had been apprehended and dragged away.

Yu turned to him, head tilted in silent questioning.

"You could have died." Yosuke said, glancing at the gash on Yu's arm. "You could have died… but you still protected me."

"That's what I'm here for, right?" Yu replied, monotone as ever.

"W-Well… Yeah, but…" Yosuke trailed off.

Yu had a point. He was getting paid for this. He was getting paid to risk his life for a useless prince no one even liked. That wasn't fair, was it? Life sure was cruel.

"I'm sorry." Yosuke whispered.

He didn't see because his eyes were on the floor, but Yu looked surprised at the apology. It was rare for him to show emotion at all, and even then it was anger or frustration.

"What for?" Yu asks, startling the prince.

Yosuke only states back for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He takes a breath.

"If it wasn't for me… you wouldn't be here." Yosuke started. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt. You wouldn't have to deal with all this." He gestured to the room. "You wouldn't be stuck in a job you don't even want if it weren't for me."

Yosuke's gaze is back to the ground, and it stays there as he hears the sound of metal clinking towards him.

"Perhaps not." Yu speaks. "But if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have seen what I have. I wouldn't know what I know."

Yosuke dared to look up at the taller boy before him. (This was the closest they'd been outside of obligation, he noted.) What did Yu mean? The confusion must have read in his eyes, because Yu continued.

"The townspeople, as I'm sure you know well, are not fond of the royal family." Yosuke grimaced at that- of _course_ he knew. "While they have good reason, I have decided they are wrong about one thing."

Curiosity shone in the prince's eyes now. Was Yu saying there was something good about his parents' rule?

"It's you, Your Highness." Yu said sincerely, chuckling at Yosuke's reaction. "You aren't like your parents, no matter how hard you try to be. You're kind and considerate, and I _know_ you care about them deep down."

Yosuke followed Yu's gaze to the window, though there wasn't much to see at this hour save the stars in the night sky. They were beautiful, he thought. Did he deserve such a sight, existing as a piece of this cruel kingdom?

"There's nothing I can do." The prince speaks, his voice strained. "They're horrible, and I'm the prince, but I can't do anything about it. The king and queen have supreme authority… and no one wants to hear from the stupid little prince who doesn't know anything."

There is a bitterness in his voice Yu has never heard before. Anger? Sure. Disgust? Absolutely. But this… This was more akin to hatred. It seemed being royalty didn't mean Yosuke was free from the same issues that plagued commoners.

Yu felt a faint bond between them in that moment.

"Oh, shoot." Yosuke whirled back to face him, gaze going right to his arm. "I, uh, guess we should find a nurse for that, huh? I'll fetch mine, just a minute."

As Yosuke swept past his savior that night, Yu thought that maybe things could change after all.


End file.
